


Interruptions

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [37]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Background Noah/Owen (Total Drama), Bickering, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Hugs, Kissing, Older Characters, Prompt Fill, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Eva and Izzy try (and fail) to have a romantic date.[Prompt 26: Interruptions]





	Interruptions

Eva isn’t really a romantic person, which isn’t exactly a surprise to most people she meets. But when she does want to be romantic with her girlfriend, she wants everything to be perfect. Unfortunately, it never seems to go that way.

Last time she took Izzy out on a romantic date, the restaurant was crap and the food was crap and the whole experience was basically crap. Izzy tries to put a funny spin on it whenever she tells the story as a silly anecdote, but Eva knows she doesn’t want to repeat the experience either.

So this time, she decides that she better give her a meal at home instead will be a better way for them to have a romantic date night. Which is why Eva plans out a three course dinner for one night and gets Noah to help her cook and then banishes Noah and Owen from the dining room for the rest of the night.

Although she has a feeling that it won’t be that easy to get rid of them later.

\---

When Izzy comes home after work, she walks into the apartment and sees what Eva has done. She stands there, stunned, with a gaping mouth as she stares at their dining room. Eva has decorated it (well, she made Owen help) so everything is silver, with a silver tablecloth and silver plates and a big silver bottle of champagne. Izzy loves silver. Which must be why she’s so stunned.

“Eva?” she says. “This is awesome.”

And she runs over and hugs Eva tightly, spinning her around and laughing like the hyperactive idiot Eva knows and loves. Izzy kisses her.

“Thanks. I love this.”                      

Eva gives her a rare smile. “No problem.”

\---

Halfway through their meal, when Eva is pouring Izzy another glass of champagne, Noah and Owen’s bedroom door opens. Eva flinches, knowing she told them to leave them alone. But when Owen walks out, he’s grinning.

“Hey,” he says, waving. “You look like you’re having fun. Could I have some of that champagne?”

“No,” is all Eva says.

Owen’s smile starts to fade. And then he slaps himself in the face. “Crap! Sorry, I forgot. I’ll just get lost.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Eva says.

And Owen slinks back out of the room.

Izzy giggles. “Did you tell them to leave us alone?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think they’ll actually leave us alone?”

“Nope.”

Izzy laughs. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

\---

As Eva shows Izzy their desert (a cheesecake covered in strawberries and liquid chocolate), Izzy gasps and leans across the table to give her a kiss.

“My favourite!” she says. Eva grins; she knew that.

But when Eva cuts their slices and is about to taste the cheesecake for the first time, Noah walks into the room. She groans.

“Noah, fuck off!”

Noah raises his eyebrows. “Gee, someone’s in a bad mood. I just wanted to get some food. Are we expected to starve to death because you’re having a date?”

“Yes!” Eva growls.

She hopes to intimidate Noah, but he knows her too well. So he just laughs and walks into the kitchen, ignoring the death glare being aimed at his back.

“Oh, those guys,” Izzy says in an oddly nostalgic voice. “What are they like?”

“Other than irritating bastards who won’t do what I ask and leave us alone to have a private date?”

Izzy laughs and kisses her. And Eva can’t look forward to the day she and Izzy can get a place of their own and move away from these irritating guys. Then maybe they can have a date in peace.


End file.
